Terrified
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: AU short one-short written for my exam last term. "Write a story about children playing a game which goes wrong" was the prompt; that's exactly what this is. Elliot and Leo playing hide and seek does not go to plan. (i don't know how to summarise this) Rated T for dark themes and death?


_**(A/Ns: So I finally made my return... ah. Funny story behind this fic. I actually wrote this in one of my exam pieces for language, and it scored a 36/40 (before moderation in which i lost 4 marks for writing a word which apparently... wasn't a word... but i fixed that here). This was a while ago but im doing that same exam tomorrow and i finally got hold of this to upload. NOTE: This is AU, Elliot and Leo are both 11 (we had to write kids playing a game gone wrong), and their relationship is entirely platonic! I will be returning with a new Elleo fic soon, just once I've fixed my priorities in life aha.**_

 _ **I honestly don't mind if this gets reviews or not it's so short. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elliot and Leo! They are not my characters!)**_

 **~Terrified~**

The wind howled eerily, rustling the leaves of the dying tree and producing a low, almost inaudible whisper. The sound of rain pouring down and pattering against the ground overlapped the reverberating cries of the wind. The ground was drenched in water, a large, deep puddle overflowing past the pavement like a river, which channelled through the park threatening to swallow it whole.

However, despite this, the cheerful yet infectious laughter of two young boys – no older than 11 – dominated the eerie atmosphere, their feet clicking repetitively against the concrete path as they ran around aimlessly.

Abruptly, the smaller of the two, with shaggy brown hair and large glasses concealing his eyes, stopped in his tracks, the other boy echoing his actions a few seconds later.

"What did you stop for?" the taller boy, Elliot, asked bitterly, his piercing blue irises rolling irritably to glare at the brunette.

The smaller boy, whose name was Leo, hesitated, before replying, "Do you know where we are?"

Elliot froze completely, rotating his head and scanning the park meticulously. He dragged his hand through his soaking wet blonde hair, shrugging casually.

"It's late, you know…" Leo continued quietly, trying desperately to keep his words calm. "I think we should go back now."

For a few minutes, the two stood wordlessly, their clothes absorbed with rainwater and dripping onto the ground. The full moon was beaming brightly, however, the dark clouds blanketing the sky left the park still in complete darkness.

"Let's play a game!" Elliot proposed, a triumphant smirk stretched across his face. "I'll hide, you come find me."

"Elliot, I really don't think-"

"Don't be pathetic," Elliot cut him off coldly, placing a hand over Leo's eyes; running off down the path only a second later.

Almost immediately, Leo's eyes snapped open again, watching as his friend's shadow slowly dissipated into the night.

"Elliot?" he called.

The rain stopped.

"Elliot?" he repeated, slightly louder this time.

"Are you searching for your friend?"

Instantly, Leo's head whipped around to search for where the voice had come from. The only thing, however, was a tee, its arm dangling down as it stood menacingly before him.

"I'm behind you~" the voice hummed teasingly.

Leo turned again, his foot grazing against the puddle. Roughly, he fell to the floor, landing in the murky puddle of rainwater.

"W-who are you?" he questioned, his words tripping over his tongue.

Before him stood a figure: long white hair braiding complexly to the side of his head. He was no taller than 5" 11, but the daring smirk tugged at his lips was enough to make Leo flinch backwards.

"Do you want to save your friend?" said the figure, his voice echoing around the park and ringing in Leo's ears.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, firmly.

"It's already too late for explanations," countered the figure, crouching down in front of Leo and giving him a fake yet reassuring smile. "You'll regret saying 'no' to me. But if you don't want my help, then I do hope you've said goodbye to your friend~"

Leo shook his head frantically, scuttling backwards with his eyes screwed shut; trying to block out the voice until finally, the echoes stopped.

The ground was no longer wet; the sky no longer covered by clouds.

Slowly, Leo opened his eyes again, running his hands down his blazer and discovering that it was completely dry. In front of him was an empty space, the figure nowhere to be seen.

Standing up tentatively, the brunette felt a shiver race down his spine, a subtle yet noticeable pain accumulating in his chest. Tears brimmed in his eyes, the only sound in the park being a deafening silence.

"Elliot?" he called out, "Elliot!"

The only response was more silence, a pristine piece of paper being carried by the wind drifting onto the ground in front of him, face up. A note was written in a neat, cursive script, the words reading:

 _'_ _I told you you'd regret it. Your beloved friend is gone now.'_

With tears pouring down his face, Leo stuttered to himself; "Elliot is… gone?"

 _Fin._


End file.
